Worthy
by akaKatherineJoy
Summary: Torian Cadera finds himself in the company of the bounty hunter who'd been adopted into clan Mandalore by the man himself, the woman who'd become Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. He is stirred by her, but how could he ever be worthy of a woman like her? Switches between Torian & BH perspectives. Rated T for now, will be moved up to M in later chapters.
1. Her First Kill

So I've picked up SWTOR again, an am absolutely enthralled by the bounty hunter storyline. Not only is she an utter badass, I LOVE the Torian romance. So much so that I had to write a fanfic about it. This will switch between Torian and Arikah's perspectives, with the overall story probably not very long. But we'll see, I have a habit of stretching things out. SWTOR Bounty Hunter storyline / romance spoilers abound. Enjoy! PS - I'm including the translations for the Mando'a I use at the bottom. I am in no way fluent AT ALL, this was just to inject more Torian flavor into the story, so if the translations are awful or don't fit, my apologies.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her First Kill**

Arikah, Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. Arikah, a woman worthy enough to be adopted into clan Mandalore by the man himself. Arikah, a woman with access to the Blacklist. Whose first Blacklist target had been his father, the traitor. Jicoln Cadera. And yet she'd allowed him to accompany her when she went for the final confrontation, even permitting him to have a final conversation with the traitor. On top of that, she left it up to him to decide what to do with the traitor.

She was way out of Torian's league.

He shouldn't even be thinking about her like that. He should just let her go, realizing that she would never fall for him. He could never be worthy of her.

But since their first meeting back on Dromund Kaas, when she'd stumbled out of that cave, bruised and bloody, yet still cracking a smile as she held up the Sith spawn beast's heart to the chorus of his clan's cheers, he'd felt something stir in him at the sight of her.

She was beautiful, but not in a caked on makeup sort of way; she was naturally lovely, with tanned skin that was proof of her long hours outdoors and a strong contrast to her icy blue eyes, full, clearly defined lips that she left bare of any product. The three vertical, raking scars over her left eye and down her cheek showed she'd survived her share of close encounters, a fact he could appreciate. Only her tawny light brown hair had any form of embellishment. She pulled it back into a low, fancy bun at the nape of her neck, leaving short, curled pieces to frame her face. She was strong from years of wearing heavy armor, yet from what he could tell, she had quite a figure under all that armor.

When she looked at him, what did she see? A kid. She'd called him so, at their initial meeting, a stigma he worked hard to overcome. He'd worked harder than anyone, being that his father was Jicoln Cadera, and he was the traitor's blood. It stung, her calling him a kid, but as he was only 18, she could hardly be faulted for thinking that way.

And she was confusing, on top of all that. He had no experience with women, mostly because he'd never been moved by any he'd met, but also because the Mandalorian women avoided the traitor's son altogether, so he never knew what to expect from her. He'd been feeling smug when he got the jump on her on Taris, but was quickly thrown when she turned around sweetly, sidling up to him and purring in that smoky voice of hers that she'd missed him since Dromund Kaas. A ruse, he'd discovered as he was disarmed and hit the floor flat on his back a second later, but for that brief instant, he had been positive she was serious. He assumed that any help she accepted from him on Taris at that point was simply his penance for that stunt, but when Jicoln had left him injured in his old hideout, Arikah had refused to leave him, despite his insistence. She'd found him a medkit and got him back on his feet, putting herself in danger of losing her target altogether.

Then she'd agreed to take him on her ship, a favor he had no idea how she'd react to. He was relieved when she'd said yes, and a surge of excitement had filled his blood. With her, he had the promise of great hunting, enemies to test his strength, to push his limits and ensure his worthiness. It also allowed him a reason to stay with her. The fact was that he'd been dreading leaving her side as soon as he realized her bounty had been fulfilled at the death of his father. But what did she get out of the arrangement?

Since Taris, he hadn't been altogether sure what to make of her flirting. Was she teasing him, a continuation of her underhanded methods on Taris? What would that gain her? Some nights he woke from his bunk, gasping, covered in sweat, her suggestive words about 'showing him something worthy' echoing in his mind. Or he tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep at all, thinking of when she told him with a curving of her lips she was disappointed that he hadn't noticed more than her aim. He always responded with a safe answer, nothing too evocative in reply. How could he, when he stood in front of her, Mandalore's adopted daughter, as son of the betrayer to Mandalore? How could he, when he wasn't sure how she felt about him?

Arikah had been taking him out with her quite frequently, which Torian appreciated. He went stir crazy if he stayed on the ship too long, and the others were too chatty for his tastes. While they were out, he got to see more of Arikah's character as she interacted with those around her, and he continued to be impressed by her. She had a strong sense of honor, like him, refusing to be scared into negotiating when a fight loomed imminent. It struck him as odd that she didn't push for credits, being that she was a bounty hunter, but she certainly didn't turn them down, either. She made her choices based on her moral code rather than her greed, which he respected whole heartedly.

She truly was worthy of being a Mandalorian. It was easy to see why Mandalore had been so quick to trust her.

"Alor'ad, can I ask you something?" he brought up one day. They were on Quesh, heading to meet the contact for the endorsement offer that'd come through. He'd been a few paces behind, covering the rear, and when she stopped suddenly at his question, he had to pull himself up abruptly to not run directly into her.

She didn't immediately look back at him, first glancing around, scouting the area to ensure they weren't in danger of being attacked suddenly. Then her gaze turned to meet his and she nodded curtly. "Shoot."

"Why did you become beroya? A bounty hunter?" The question had been eating at him for the longest time. Even just to have it hang in the air was a relief to him.

She glanced to the side, blowing out her breath as if the question bothered her, and remained silent for a moment before responding. "It's not an interesting story, Torian. I think it will disappoint you."

"Nayc. Not possible."

She shrugged. "It had nothing to do with defending my family's honor, or because I was orphaned and it was either this or becoming a Hutt's dancer, or anything like that. It was simply because I was good. My father was a pure hunter – my family made money off selling the animals he killed. He took me to hunt smaller game – I think he secretly wished I was a boy – and then realized how good I was. He trained me young, and I loved it. Time came for me to be old enough to hunt for myself, and an old friend of the family went behind my father's back to offer me a contract on a person. It was more money than my father would have made in several months collectively, and I was young. I agreed." Here, she stopped, leaving him wondering if that was all to the story. He studied her face as she scanned the horizon for the fourth time. She had to be seeing something else, not the red-orange rock that discolored the planet and the clouds that hung like curtains in the sky.

"You never forget your first kill, do you?" she asked softly, after a long pause. It caught him off guard, especially when he realized she was speaking of a humanoid kill, not just an animal. The question seemed rhetorical, and she didn't mind or perhaps even notice when he didn't answer.

"It was supposed to be a live bounty. A Twi'lek. Bring him in, earn the creds. Simple. I didn't know enough to get details, I only heard the bounty reward and in my young foolishness, I was persuaded into agreeing. Had I learned more, I would have realized the target was someone who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He witnessed a major crime go down – I won't get into specifics – and they wanted him brought in. Just so _they_ could kill him. And use his remains as a warning to others who might cross them." She shook her head, and he noticed the pain in her eyes and in the set of her mouth.

"He knew to expect trouble. He just didn't expect it from me. I managed to get in close, lure him practically all the way to their hideout, until he finally realized what was happening. He ran, and I… I panicked. I tried to shoot his leg, stop his escape. I missed." She grimaced. "In the end, I think I did him a favor. The shot caught him in his chest, hadn't killed him outright, but he was dying from blood loss and we both knew it. When I went to him, he begged me for a merciful end and… I couldn't deny him. But I couldn't look him in the eyes as I did." She began to walk away from him, a slow walk, unlike her usual purposeful strides. He followed her to a boulder, where she took a seat.

"I got half the credits for killing him rather than keeping him alive, which was still plenty. But I went home and didn't leave for weeks, thinking long and hard about what I'd done. That kill alone had gotten me a reputation, and offers on contracts came in every few days, but I had to sort through if this was actually what I wanted to do. That Twi'lek's dying gaze haunted me for years, well after I'd made my decision. I realized that I couldn't do what I'd done – accept a contract without knowing what it was for – and since then I've tried to make each contract I accept something I believe in. Otherwise, I'm no more than a glorified assassin or kidnapper. And I couldn't live with myself if I thought that way."

She finally looked up at him, and his heart turned when he saw the waver of tears in her eyes. Unsure of what to do, he took a seat beside her.

"This causes you pain," he told her, regretting to have caused her the anguish from her past she was reliving. "But you made the right choice, ukor b'ukor."

She smiled weakly, a smile that didn't light up her eyes the way her smiles usually did. He loved those smiles, particularly when they were directed at him. This one he didn't much care for. It wasn't genuine, a pitiful shadow that mimicked her usual expression. It held more sadness than mirth.

"Do you still think I'm worthy of being Mandalorian?" Her voice was low, and her eyes delved into his, searching for honest truth.

"Definitely."

In fact, the story had only made him fonder of her. She had made a mistake, but she hadn't allowed it to keep her down. Instead, she strove to make up for that mistake, much the way he had done for being the son of the traitor.

Now if only he could be worthy of _her_.

* * *

**Mando'a Translations**

_Alor'ad_** – **Captain

_Beroya_** – **Hunter / Bounty hunter

_Nayc_** – **No

_Ukor b'ukor – _Forced to make a decision, or literally, when push comes to shove


	2. His Upbringing

**Chapter 2: His Upbringing**

Arikah eyed the Republic officer who was sizing her up, his chest puffing out like he knew she couldn't possibly take him on.

Boy, was he about to be wrong.

"This is your last chance to walk away, sweetheart," he smirked.

Arikah slid on her helmet and drew her blasters, noting how Torian mimicked her move and spun his tech staff free from his back. "You have no idea who you're messing with," she answered, her voice a growl. She had prepared a concussive missle and immediately after finishing her sentence, sent it directly at the Republic officer, knocking him out temporarily. She wanted him to be the last one she dealt with.

With that, she dodged to the side, throwing herself into one of the Republic officer's lackeys and taking him completely by surprise. He went down with a few quick shots from her blasters. The next man over was aiming some sort of grenade at her, which she dove to the side to avoid but feared it wouldn't be enough. Torian leapt into the fray, however, bashing the man's arm with his staff, causing the grenade to fly past her ear and explode behind her. The blast radius rumbled over her, whipping the loose strands of hair that had fallen free from her helmet against her visor, showering her with the mixture of dirt and pebbles.

Two more soldiers went down quickly between Torian's staff and her aimed shots and flamethrower. Torian's heated whisper of 'Toast' seemed all the more appropriate after the last guy went down in flames.

The feel of battle hummed through her, making her blood spark with adrenaline and keeping her utterly focused on the battleground. Her shots were precise and effective. She wasn't one to spray wild shots all over, which she considered a waste, as well as being a danger to her companion.

That left the still-stunned Republic officer. Torian looked at her, waiting for her signal before he made a move. She appreciated the respect he showed to her, allowing her to make the call instead of rushing in. She gave a slight nod, and he jumped forward with a shout of 'Oya!' He swung an overhead blow from his staff onto the Republic officer's head, then jumped back, out of the way of a ferocious kick from the officer.

Arikah used her jetpack to launch herself off the ground, sending a volley of missles at the officer, enjoying the way they lit up the man's now panicked face. While Torian held the man's attention, Arikah dashed up from behind.

"No one calls me sweetheart," she hissed, and as he turned, she finished him off with a rocket punch, square on his big, ugly jaw.

She did a sweep of the field, making sure every enemy was down for good, and that no one new was attempting to sneak up on them. As she turned, she pulled off her helmet, looking towards Torian. He was in the same process, removing his helmet, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and raking his gloved fingers through his blonde hair.

It was a sight she took perhaps a bit too much pleasure in seeing. Torian, sweaty, panting, hair in disarray, removing his helmet during the brief respite they had. Maybe flashing her a victorious grin at their kills.

She had to admit it; the kid was really growing on her.

At first, she hadn't been certain about where he stood. But after seeing him with his father, having to make one of the toughest calls and sticking to it, she respected him. He'd clearly been through a lot in his life, and it bothered her that his honor had been dragged through the mud by his father, something he'd had no control over. He was very mature for his age – which she still wasn't sure what that was exactly – and he acted like a much older Mandalorian.

She wondered what it was like to grow up in such circumstances. To be the son of the traitor couldn't have been easy. He must have been met with resistance at every turn.

No wonder he had told her he wasn't a kid at their first meeting on Dromund Kaas.

He looked up and caught her staring at him. She covered it with an easy grin. His blue eyes held a familiar after battle glow, and she doubted if he'd even noticed that she'd been watching him at all.

"No challenge," he said to her, his voice light.

"Agreed. The Republic is going to have to throw something a lot stronger at us, or else I'm likely to grow bored. I'm sure you feel the same, as a Mandalorian."

He nodded, but his eyes went distant. "Our people need battle to find out what we are. Mando without war is like a starship without space."

"Guess we'd better find you a war, then," Arikah replied evenly.

"Looking forward to it," he said with a passion in his voice that she couldn't help but find sexy. It wasn't a lust for killing that she found attractive; any credit grubbing killer on Nar Shadda or Hutta could have sufficed if that was what she was looking for. It was the meaning that he tied to the battle that made him so appealing. The same principles that had made the Great Hunt so intriguing to her, and the reason she'd stopped at nothing to end the underhanded contestant Tarro Blood. Blood had been in no way fit to be a Mandalorian – he couldn't even compare with Torian.

"How old are you, Torian?" she asked suddenly. She just couldn't help herself. The question had been lingering in the back of her mind. It had slipped out and now she couldn't take it back.

"Physical age has nothing to do with-" he began, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know. Believe me, you've more than proven yourself to be a capable warrior. I wouldn't hold your age against you. It's just that… you have this sense of maturity about you, but I get the feeling that came more from how fast you had to grow up than how old you truly are."

He was silent a moment, and it was at times like these she wished she knew what he was thinking. What was going on beyond those deep blue eyes? "I've lived 18 years."

Wow. So her initial guess on Dromund Kaas had been right.

Yet while in any other case she would be feeling dirty for having more-than-comrades thoughts about him given their age difference, she felt Torian presented an altered variable. He acted more like an adult than most grown men she knew. And his prowess in battle did speak for something, at least it did to her.

"What was it like, growing up Mandalorian and being… and having a father who…?" She couldn't find the proper way to phrase the inquiry without sounding offensive.

"Being the son of the traitor?" Torian finished for her, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

She nodded, carefully keeping her face blank. He didn't normally talk about himself much, and the fact that she had a possibility to learn more about him was something she didn't want to squander.

"Not going to pretend it was easy. But I survived. Better off because of it."

"You had to work a lot harder to prove yourself to the others, I bet."

"Elek. Not that Mandos are known for compassion, but I was given less protection than any. I wasn't given the same bajur as other kids. I made mistakes, hard mistakes, and no one helped me through the process more than was absolutely necessary. I learned lessons on my own."

"Sounds rough."

He shrugged, looking away from her gaze to study his gloved hand for a moment. "No regrets. It made me sharp, hardened."

"A true Mandalorian," she said, which earned her a rare smile from him. The kid had a great smile. She wished she was able to see it more often. It broke the usual solemnity of his face, like a sun peeking through the clouds on Dromund Kaas, reflected back by the brightness of his blonde hair and setting a twinkle in his knowledgeable eyes.

"I'd like to think so." He was watching her thoughtfully, and she fought the urge to switch on her sexy side and saunter up to him, which would have looked utterly ridiculous with all her heavy battle armor on. _Save that for the ship, Arikah, _she told herself firmly. She needed a distraction.

"By the way, what does 'oya' mean?"

"It has several meanings, but for me, mostly 'Let's hunt'. It's taken from oya'karir, meaning hunt or chase."

"Good to know. Maybe I'll give that one a try, myself. 'Don't call me sweetheart' isn't a very intimidating battle cry," she said with a grin. He didn't answer, but a look of something she couldn't read flashed over his face. Distress? Anger? Worry?

There was a slight break in their conversation, a momentary pause, during which Arikah took a swig of water from her canteen and offered some to Torian. He drank as well, deeply, and wiped his forehead with his arm again, although armor wasn't the best for trying to wipe away sweat. As he was handing back the canteen, he said, "Your turn."

She crinkled her eyebrow at him in confusion. "My turn for what?"

"Your age?" Any expression was delicately concealed behind his unreadable mask of a face.

So he was curious? Interesting. She laughed, and teased, "I thought age didn't matter."

"It doesn't," he said, and stopped there. If she didn't answer, would he press her? He was impossible to figure out at times.

"I'm 26," she responded simply. _Eight years older than you._ But she left that part unspoken. He could do the math for himself.

His face didn't change; his eyes didn't widen, his mouth didn't turn down in disgust. He just nodded. Why did she find him so damn irresistible to flirt with? She couldn't help herself. Filling her voice with charm, she added, "Do you like older women, Torian? I bet I could show you a few things…"

"I'll remember you said that," was his only reply, but she swore there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he pulled his helmet back on.

* * *

**Mando'a Translations**

_Elek_** – **Yes

_Bajur – _Education, the raising & nurturing of children; more than just schooling – includes preparation for life & survival


	3. Personal Questions

**Chapter 3: Personal Questions**

Torian was cleaning one of the tools at the workbench, grateful for the silence aboard the ship. Mako and Gault were out shopping, and Arikah… well, he hadn't seen her since he'd gotten back, but from the gentle sounds of water running above him, he could picture what she was doing.

In fact, he was trying very hard _not_ to think about what she was doing.

She hadn't let up in her overt flirting with him, and he was starting to feel comfortable enough to take the initiative and respond in kind. Well, next time she did, he would respond in kind. He hadn't yet had the chance.

Her voice was liquid desire when she spoke to him in that tone, a noise that he wanted to reach out and clasp, to hold on to, but it always disappeared like smoke when he tried. There were many nights he drifted off thinking of the words she'd said to him, and then she'd come to him in his dreams. But in his dreams, it was like she was teasing him, repeating words she'd spoken earlier in the day, but slipping just out of reach when he tried to grab her, to act instead of remaining passive for once.

It wasn't all sexual tension - although that was certainly a big factor. He felt himself opening up to her more and more. When he'd told her about Corridan Ordo and securing the factory on Eriadu, that had meant a lot to him. It wasn't that he hadn't spoken of that experience with anyone before; it was just rare for him to share outside people he felt close with. So the fact that he felt comfortable enough with her to say all that spoke volumes.

On top of that, Corridan was someone he looked up to, someone he respected highly. He was still amazed that Corridan had managed to minimalize the factory worker casualties, and the squad's numbers had barely been affected by the stealthed resistance fighters. To tell Arikah she reminded him of Corridan was a great compliment coming from him. He wondered if she realized how significant it was, how expansive his admiration for her was. She'd mentioned she would try not to disappoint, but he'd told her easily that she shouldn't worry about it. She'd managed to get them through some pretty tight scenarios already. He had faith in her. He wouldn't have told her that story if he didn't trust her.

A noise on the stairs startled him out of his reverie, and he looked up… and the tool fell from his numb fingers and clattered loudly on the workbench at the sight he was presented with.

Arikah stood on the steps, in an outfit that could hardly be considered clothing at all. She wore a skimpy tank top that could barely cover the swell of her breasts and revealed her flat midriff. Tight shorts displayed long, tanned legs and the lovely curve of her hips. Certainly he'd seen her dressed down before - as the entire crew except him preferred civilian clothing while aboard the ship - but never this exposed. Her body was incredible.

Was the woman trying to kill him? Drive him mad with desire? He felt a familiar aching in his body at the sight of her, one he tried hard to ignore. He was so inexperienced around women that he still wasn't totally positive if her flirting meant she was seriously interested in him or if she was just having fun. In fact, he wasn't even sure if she wasn't already seeing someone. He should make an effort to ask her point blank about that sometime soon…

She looked equally as surprised to see him there, however, so clearly she hadn't meant for him to see her like this. It was a rare moment for her to be taken aback. Rarer still was the fact that she seemed almost shy about it. The blush that rose in her cheeks furthered the glow within him.

"Torian! I- I didn't realize you were here," she stammered. She paused, seeming to catch herself, and continued in a steadier voice, "I thought you were all shopping while we're here?"

They were taking a short break between missions, and were currently docked with the Imperial Fleet. Arikah liked to stock up on supplies before rushing headlong into a lengthy battle, another fact that he appreciated. She made sure her team was well outfitted with the best armor, weapons, and gear before she led them into a fight.

And of course, while they were here, Gault wanted to relax at the cantina and Mako could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of shopping. Even Torian liked to take a short stroll around the ship to scope out the newest tech.

He shrugged in answer to her question. With her dressed like that, where was he supposed to _look_? He could hardly keep his eyes from wandering down her beautiful body. Safer to study the tool. He picked it back up. "Didn't take me long. I came back by myself."

"So… we're alone, then." That purring tone had returned to her voice. _Don't turn around, or'dinii. _He feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself above ogling her if he turned around, and she deserved more respect than that. Even if her tone did suggest that she wouldn't mind it.

"Haar'chak, dala," he muttered. Why did she have to make things so difficult for him? And how did she manage it? Were all women so challenging? Louder, he agreed, "Guess so."

"Ah," was all she said in response. The silence after her single word stretched, and he found his eyes drifting away from the tool, trying to catch a glimpse of her lovely form in the corner of his eye, or in the reflection of the workbench. Then he heard the soft patter of bare feet on the steps, drawing closer, and he hunched down, his body tense.

"It's just that I left my blaster down here, and I don't like to be without it, so…" Her voice was just over his left shoulder. He dared not turn, but it grew harder to stay focused when a shadow fell over him and he could actually feel the heat radiating from her body - freshly steamed from the shower - at how close she was.

His eyes dropped to the table, and that's when he saw that her blaster was directly in front of him. She must have been cleaning it earlier, then left it when she went to take a shower. How had he not noticed it before?

His chair shifted slightly as she supported herself against it. He barely had time to register what was happening when a slender yet strong tanned arm snaked over his shoulder, inching toward her blaster. He felt her lean down, heard her breath next to his ear. Haar'chak, she was _right there._ She was so close he could have turned and been nose to nose with her. He would be given quite an eyeful if he chose to turn. With her leaning down, he imagined her shirt would be dipping quite low. And those luscious lips of hers would be so close, easily within reach…

He dropped all pretense of cleaning the tool, staring at her smooth arm, holding his breath as she reached for the gun. That didn't stop him from catching the fresh scent coming off her, a cleanliness mixed with the usual, undefinable spice that seemed to follow her and he found incredibly sexy.

"Excuse me," she whispered, her voice deep and layered, warming his ear. A shiver ran through him and his longing intensified.

She made a very quiet sound as her fingers closed around the blaster's handle – a small noise one might make as they've stretched themselves as far as they can to clasp something. It very nearly sent him over the edge of acting on his urges, sweeping her into his arms and tasting those full lips. He was already throbbing, picturing her bending over him practically naked, knowing how close she was, and he couldn't help but imagine that if he made the first move and turned to her, she wouldn't deny him.

But to his surprise, she pulled back fairly quickly, relieving him of her torturous ministrations.

"Umaan dala!" he growled. The Mando'a burst out of him, unable to be held in. The native Mandalorian language came to him more easily than Basic did, particularly when he was rattled.

But rather than get upset or confused as he could have expected from a born-and-raised Mandalorian woman, Arikah laughed. The sound caught him off guard. When he looked back at her, he found her light blue eyes held tiny glimmers of light that flashed at him teasingly. "What does that mean?"

He paused, considering the fact that she knew very little Mando'a, despite being officially part of the Mandalorians. This was something she needed according to the Resol'nare, the Six actions. One of the cores of Mandalorian life was to speak the language. It only made sense that she learn Mando'a. And, as the only Mando around, it was his duty to teach her. Rather than answer her question directly, he said, "You should learn Mando'a. It's one of the cores of Mandalorian life, and seeing how you're Mandalorian now…"

Her face sobered and she was nodding before he could finish the sentence. "You're right."

"I could teach you, if you're interested," he offered.

"Private lessons from you? I'd love nothing more." There was that smoky note again, and the half curving of her lips. Then she turned away before he could say anything else, giving him full view of the rear he always guarded. He could have sworn there was an extra sway in her steps that had him thinking very inappropriate thoughts about his alor'ad.

After she'd gone back to her quarters, he exhaled heavily, placing the tool on the table and resting his elbows there, cradling his head. He was left spinning at the encounter. If this was to be their relationship, he couldn't see himself holding back from her much longer. He'd best get the question that was weighing heavily on his mind out of the way, then figure out how to be someone she could be proud of. Someone she'd want to keep around.

She wasn't gone long, but when she returned, she was dressed in maroon and cream civilian clothing. Torian was relieved that she was more clothed and therefore less distracting. He wanted to be able to focus for this conversation.

He stood up as she approached, straightening his spine. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked, drawing a curious look from her before she reverted back to her usual composure.

"Only if I get to ask you something personal as well."

"Fair enough," he paused, but then decided not to waste any time and pressed forward. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Her voice dropped slightly, slipping into the level that gave a velvet coating to her words. "No, but I could be talked into it, by the right guy." She ended with a smile that seemed private. Meant for him alone. That was promising.

"Really… I'll have to remember that," he replied. "Guess it's only fair I let you ask one, too. Shoot."

A sudden intensity flashed in her eyes, something that went as quickly as it had come, for she hid it away. "All right. Your turn to tell me: you seeing anyone?"

It felt like he'd hit the bull's eye on every target on a firing range. Her overly casual question had to mean she was interested, right? "Not yet. Thinking about it, though." He watched her face carefully, noting how the corners of her eyes crinkled as though she were smiling and how she worked to keep her lips straight.

Which was why her next question seemed to come from another galaxy entirely. "Have you pursued many women?"

Why would she be interested in that? He was thrown, but he could see nothing wrong with being honest. "No. No one caught my attention." He needed someone he could respect, and none of the women he'd been around could have remotely compared to Arikah.

"No one?" she repeated, sounding surprised. "You must have high standards. What do you look for in a woman?"

The first was obvious. "She has to be Mandalorian." He tapped his chin. What made him respect a woman? "And… she's got to be a better shot than me."

This time, she made no effort to conceal her grin, and she mimed shooting down two skyward opponents with her hand. "I'm two for two. What do I win?"

Strangely, his heart sank with her words. It was simply another reminder of how far out of reach a woman like her was to him. She was the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt! How could he possibly hope to keep a woman as incredible as her around? He didn't want to fall for her, only to have her move on because she grew bored of him. Could he ever hope to keep up? "Not much of a prize right now. I'd better work on that."

The airlock door leading to the Fleet's large ship hissed, signaling that it was about to open, most likely to reveal a slightly unsteady Gault and a cheerful – despite somewhat lightened of credits – Mako.

"We should get moving. We can talk later," Torian said, feeling a bit of regret.

"I'll hold you to that," Arikah replied, and went to assist Mako in stabilizing Gault before he fell over on his way up the ramp.

* * *

**Mando'a Translations**

_Or'dinii – _Moron, fool

_Haar'chak – _Damn it

_Dala – _Woman

_Umaan – _Difficult

_Alor'ad – _Captain

* * *

I wouldn't normally like to have a conversation from the game practically word for word in this story, but I made an exception here because I felt it was important to show Torian's conflicted feelings about the BH. How he believes he's not worthy, why he tends to hold himself back, despite the BH's heavy-handed suggestions. Anyways, hope it didn't make the chapter boring! Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Home Cooking

**Chapter 4: Home Cooking**

Arikah glanced around the ship, noting how quiet it was. After so long of being surrounded by crewmates, the silence was noticeable, and if she was being completely honest, unsettling. She'd grown fond of Mako's bubbliness, Gault's sarcastic wit, and of course Torian.

She approached 2V-R8. "Where is everyone?" she asked, looking at the empty space normally occupied by the lanky, blond haired Mandalorian. The strong, sexy, sultry-voiced Mando with the incredible a… eyes. Stars, she wanted him. _Focus, Arikah, _she told herself sternly.

"Mistress Mako is planetside, doing some digging on your next target, and master Rennow had to arrange an auction and will be gone for several days. He said you knew about it. Oh, I hope you aren't displeased, mistress!"

She waved a hand, brushing it off. She had forgotten that Gault had said he'd be heading out to take care of his auction, but she certainly didn't mind at all. She was more surprised by Mako, who normally was able to do all her 'digging' on the ship. But she was still distracted by the one person the droid hadn't mentioned. "And Torian?"

"Oh, he's in the galley! He told me he would be cooking dinner for you tonight. I do hope that's all right."

A warmth spread through her at the thought of the two of them sharing a meal. A private meal, as it seemed they were the only ones left aboard the ship. Perhaps Torian would finally respond to her advances. Who knew, maybe things would grow passionate, one thing might lead to another, and they might wind up tangled in each other's arms in her bed. She was getting hotter by the second, picturing his hands running along the curves of her body while they took things to the next level.

She had clearly missed him _way_ too much when he'd gone out with Corridan and the others to Dxun for that little hunting expedition.

She realized the droid seemed to be anxiously waiting for her to respond and swallowed. "Yes. That… that sounds lovely. Thank you." She ran a hand over her hair and headed to the galley.

Torian was there, with his back to her, busily laboring over a steaming dish. The galley was warm, as though it had been steadily putting out heat for several hours to prepare the meal he required. The air was laden with a delicious aroma, that of heavily spiced food. She didn't recognize the dish from the whiff she caught, so it was something unique that she hadn't tried.

She watched him for a moment, noting the ease with which he worked, sprinkling in spices and breathing in the scent from the dish. He moved with the effortlessness of one familiar with the kitchen, confident in his cooking.

Well, well. She was thoroughly impressed.

She cleared her throat so he wouldn't be startled by her proximity, then said, "I think you'll need someone to help you eat all this food."

He turned, and his cheeks were ruddy from the heat of the fire behind him. "Wanted to fix you some Mandalorian food. To see what you think."

She raised her eyebrows, a hint of a smile playing across her lips. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

He shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Maybe."

Blast it, did he always have to play it so cool? The man was harder to pin down than Gault had been when he was her target.

Still, she would use her charm to her advantage. It had to warm him up eventually. "I'm all yours," she said, dropping her voice to give it a low and suggestive quality.

He nodded. "Good. It's almost ready." He turned back to the dish, stirring slowly.

"And what is my culinary genius preparing for me tonight?"

"Tiingilar."

"It smells…" she sniffed again, "spicy."

He tapped his nose absent-mindedly. "Hetikles. Noseburn. That's how you know it's good." He got out plates and began to spoon out the meal.

She moved further into the narrow galley, squeezing past him to get out cutlery and napkins. Honestly, there was room for her to move without needing to get so close to him, but she _wanted_ to get close. She felt him brush against her backside gently when he went to put the plates down, feeling a flutter of excitement spring up in her again.

"Will I live through this encounter with genuine Mando cooking?" she joked. A brief silence filled the room, and she looked up to find him cocking his head at her, giving her a measuring look. "What?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive about the food he had prepared.

"Think of it as a challenge. They say any woman who can survive a plate of tiingilar is a keeper." His blue eyes looked at her intensely, waiting for her reaction. Did he expect her to be scared off, to decline the challenge? Surely he knew by now how rare it would be for her to back down. With her honor at stake, she wouldn't refuse.

Still, it was fun to play it up. She sighed dramatically. "The lengths I go to for you, Torian." She shook her head, as if ashamed of her eagerness to please him, then met his gaze and grinned wickedly. "Bring it on."

The skin around his eyes crinkled as he allowed a small smile. "You'll need some water. Urmankalar ni."

Once the water had been fetched, the table set, and everything was ready for them to eat, they sat down across from each other. She eyed him, wondering how he was feeling about their meal together. He _had_ asked her if she was seeing anyone, so it seemed he was interested, but she couldn't understand why he never made a move. What was keeping him back? Was this tiingilar a more sacred ritual than she realized? Did she truly have to prove her worth to him in such a manner?

Still. It couldn't be _that _bad.

Could it?

She picked up her fork, but Torian reached out and put a hand over hers, forcing her to pause and look up at him. His face wasn't smoothed out into his usual dark stoicism, instead looking earnestly at her. She felt her heart spark, livening into a quicker tempo.

"Never thanked you, not making a big deal over my taking off," he said, obviously referring to his time on Dxun.

"I know it meant a lot to you," she replied, not wanting to make it too big a deal. It wasn't as though she was completely dependent on him being there. Well, she practically was, in truth, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

He nodded. "Good to see my brothers are still alive. Corridan owes me fifty credits."

Her flirtatious smile reappeared. "He owes me a lot more. I was lonely with you gone." And how true that was. Stars, when she had seen his familiar outline making its way up the ramp, she'd wanted to race down and throw herself in his arms. Like it was a reuniting between star-crossed lovers, or some other ridiculous kid's tale. To see him again, to know that he was nearby; it eased some part of her. As though his return was a balm to the pain she hadn't even been aware she'd had.

Except that she'd been aware of the pain. When he'd been gone, she'd felt his absence. It was more like she was a droid with a restraining bolt when he was away; she could still function, but some part of her was cut off, unable to live up to her full potential. Not operating at full capacity.

"Think I can spot him that one," Torian said. He pulled his hand away, lifting his eyebrows at her. "Ready?" he asked her, grabbing his fork.

"Are you ready to be astounded at how much of a keeper I really am?" she returned, scooping up a huge dollop of tiingilar on her fork and raising it.

His expression shifted, with his eyes widening slightly. Was that a look of concern? "Ulyc!"

The end of the fork disappeared in her mouth, and came out clean. She began to chew, wondering how spicy the food could possibly be when it hit her. Practically instantly, and the effects hit her hard.

Suns. That's what it felt like. She had swallowed the suns of Tatooine. And other planets. Every sun in the galaxy. Her head was going to explode. Implode. Supernova. Or, she was being sucked into a black hole. Everything was disappearing in the black hole, leaving only the heat. Unbearable.

She couldn't… process… thoughts. It was just heat. Everywhere, everything was heat. Blistering, intense heat.

Oh, stars, were there tears in her eyes? Was she crying? She couldn't _see_. Her nose was simultaneously venting heat and running like rain over Kaas City. Her clothes clung to her, damp with her sweat.

And her ears… was it even possible for ears to be so hot? They were buzzing, a harsh, grating sound.

Slowly, slowly, the world stopped spinning. Or glowing. Or… whatever it had been doing. Her eyes blinked away the tears, and the buzzing subsided, but remained a low hissing at the edges of her hearing. She lifted a shaky hand to her glass and managed to slosh some water down her throat.

When she set the cup down, she realized Torian was watching her closely. "You okay?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth and nodded, hating that he saw her this way - weak. Her throat was raw. And that was just after one bite. How the hell was she going to get through the entire plate?

She had to do it. She WOULD prove that she was better than any woman he'd ever known.

* * *

Arikah swallowed, wincing at how dry her throat was. Even now, the day after trying the tiingilar, it still burned slightly. A much duller ache than the intense flames she'd experienced while eating it, to be sure, but it remained all the same. As she'd eaten it, it felt like she'd stuck her flamethrower down her throat and activated it. And possibly tossed a few thermal detonators down the hatch as well, just for fun. Stories of fire breathing reptiles must have come from beasts that had accidentally swallowed Mando cooking. Today alone she'd gone through four canteens filled with water. How the Mandalorians could stand such spicy food on a daily basis was beyond her comprehension.

"I'm impressed, you know," Torian said casually as she took another long gulp of water. "Most women abandon the plate halfway through. And you finished the entire thing faster than some men I've known."

"You gave me a challenge. How could I resist?" she rasped. Her throat even _sounded_ like it had been reduced to sand. "Besides, the way you got through it and went back for more, one would think you were eating candy."

"You didn't have to try to keep up. I'm used to it."

"How in the galaxy does one get used to _that_?" Arikah exclaimed, despite the pain it caused in her throat. She clutched the canteen against her lips, feeling soothing relief as the water trickled down.

Torian chuckled, and the way his face brightened in that moment made all the aching worth it. "Have it enough and it'll happen. Soon you'll realize how bland all other food is. No hetikles, no good."

She shook her head emphatically. "No way. You can't trick me into believing that." Her voice cracked halfway through her sentence and Torian smiled again.

"I was worried when your entire face had turned a mottled red and purple," he teased gently.

She laughed outright, so positive that he was telling the truth that she didn't bother to be embarrassed about it. "I'm sure I've never looked more attractive."

He paused and seemed to be considering how to respond. After a brief hesitation, he seemed to settle on a safe reply. "Like I said, I was impressed. You passed the challenge."

"Couldn't let my Mando down," she said, lingering over the words. She meant them. She really _did_ want to impress him. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized how much she enjoyed his company. And she was really starting to grow anxious for something more between them. She'd hoped that a nice, private dinner might lead to some romance, but after she'd barely been able to keep her spasms in check from the internal flames that wracked her body, any thought of cuddling up to him had fled. "I'll admit it crossed my mind that you were trying to off me," she added.

His expression softened, and it sparked a different sort of warmth within her. "I wouldn't let any harm come to you."

As she trudged off with her canteen close at hand and Torian at her side, Arikah realized it was the closest he'd come to actually admitting some sort of feelings for her.

* * *

**Mando'a Translations**

_Urmankalar ni – _Believe me

_Ulyc! – _Careful!

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. His Realization

**Chapter 5: His Realization**

Torian watched Arikah plodding to the final battleground to face the Trandoshan pirate lord Reneget Vause with a strange sensation in his chest. They were on Hoth, and after being sent in all directions and facing fight after fight to prove themselves a worthy adversary for the Trandoshan, both were feeling strained and exhausted. Torian saw the way Arikah's feet dragged, her steps slower than usual, as if she were attempting to push her way through waist-high water. Dark purple circles ringed her sunken eyes, their normally bright blue shade dimmed to a weak gray. Her face was streaked with a mixture of dirt and smeared blood from a small cut on her forehead. Her hair, normally lustrous and perfectly coiffed, was dull and limp, stained dark with sweat. He was sure his own appearance wasn't any better. They'd been pushing themselves, hoping to finally claim the bounty on the Trandoshan's head, and finally, finally move on from the bone-chilling planet.

But the feeling of being run down, to the point of near exhaustion, left him worried about the final face off with Vause. Normally, he wasn't one to fret; he pushed himself in battles, and had certainly been in his share of close calls when he was much more haggard than he was currently. Now, however, he wasn't concerned for his own safety. It felt strange to admit that his attachment to Arikah had grown to the point that he couldn't bear to think of her getting hurt.

Casting another glance at her weary form, Torian's stomach twisted. Her face was set in a solid, impenetrable mask of resolve, a look she took on when she was fully committed to her task. Was it wearing on her, the constant push she set upon herself? He couldn't tell from her expression, but her shoulders weren't as solid and tense as they normally were. If they strode into a trap, would she be ready to defend herself?

Would she be more offended if he brought this up to her? He would have to make her understand that he only wanted her to be safe.

"Alor'ad," he began, waiting for her to pause and acknowledge him. But she didn't slow, instead continuing to walk and simply humming low in her throat to form the responding question. Moving boldly, he caught her arm with his gloved hand, tugging gently so she had to turn and face him. She swung around closer than he was expecting, and her sudden proximity along with the wonderful scent that clung to her body like those skimpy clothes he'd seen her in dizzied him. Her head was tipped back to look up at him, her eyes expectant and full lips partially parted.

His mouth was open, but no sound emerged. All the words that had been forming in his head slipped away from his throat, unformed and unvoiced. Why was he doubting her? She had fended for herself for years, without him to cover the rear. She was the _Grand Champion _of the_ Great Hunt_! Any decision she made for the group, he should respect. What made him think he knew any better than her?

He was startled to see her expression change radically. A smile, more tender than he'd seen on her face before, was spreading on her lips. Her eyes had grown soft, drawing him in into their depths, surrounding him with warmth. It was so different than what he normally saw on her that he wasn't sure how to react. And what could such a look of gentleness mean for a strong woman like her? Especially right before battle, the toughest battle they'd have yet to face?

"Arikah, I…" he started, then faltered. What did he want to say? Why couldn't he think of something to say?

Her gloved hand lifted and paused near his cheek for the briefest moment of hesitation. Then, light as the brush of a breeze, she stroked him. The touch was no longer than the span of two heartbeats, but it filled him with strong emotion. Like that simple contact had created a physical bond between them.

"We can do this, Torian," she told him. He still couldn't form any words. No, that wasn't true. There were things that he wanted to say, things he realized that he could no longer keep to himself, but this was the worst possible time to say them.

And so he said nothing, while his heart reached for her.

Her smile morphed, stretching into one of her teasing grins. It was something he couldn't help but mimic, even if his wasn't quite as wide as hers. "Besides, I've got to get off this blasted planet. I'd love to feel my extremities again."

"Be good to get warm," Torian agreed, working hard to keep his voice in control.

He watched as her eyes went silky, and felt his body reacting with desire proactively, before she'd even said anything. This woman was going to drive him mad.

"We can help each other get good and warm. Hot, even." She stared at him, her cheeks pink. Was her breath passing through those succulent lips faster at the thought, or was that his imagination? His heart had certainly sped up. Without a conscious thought, he tightened his grip on her arm. He couldn't resist any longer; he had to feel those lips against his. His step brought them even closer, to the point where their armored chests grazed against each other. Her eyes grew dark as her pupils expanded. He gazed down at her, bringing his mouth close to hers while his heart pounded furiously in his chest…

And then Reneget Vause stormed into the room, his clawed toenails clicking on the metal surface of the floor, interrupting any mood or moment that may have been about to happen between them. Arikah pulled away instantly, her face growing hard again. Torian was slower to move away, battering down the flood of bitter disappointment that threatened to overwhelm him. He had been so close, so close to feeling her soft mouth against his. He was tingling at the thought of it, the flow of blood in his veins quickened by her.

He was distracted. Utterly and completely distracted by her. He couldn't concentrate on the exchange currently happening between her and Vause. He could barely focus his mind on preparing to fight. He couldn't go on like this.

His ears caught on to the Trandoshan pirate threatening to kill him after he was finished with Arikah. Her mouth tightened further, her eyes growing colder than Hoth's current temperature.

"If I fail, I have no doubt Torian will collect the bounty on your head, Vause," she replied, her light tone contrasting sharply will her words, making the threat stand out.

Vause hissed as his reptilian eyes studied Torian. "His lifeless body will join yours as decorations for this ship, and I will earn many points with Scorekeeper this day."

Torian clenched his hands into fists, trying to steady himself before he did something rash. How he longed to simply leap forward and take a swing at that pirate's snout with his techstaff! His body burned in anger, and he suddenly felt warm, a strange sensation for a person on Hoth.

It wasn't for himself he felt this way, either. To hear the Trandoshan speak as if he could best Arikah… that was what had Torian's blood boiling. To imagine that Vause might actually strike a blow against her that would take her down; it was unthinkable. He would jump in before any such attack could fall against her. He had to. He couldn't imagine a galaxy without her.

She filled his world, kept him steady and, particularly after dealing with his father, sane. By being around her, he felt fulfilled, but also challenged to strive for more. To be better. She inspired him, and there was no one he'd rather have at his back in a fight. He trusted her wholly, and would gladly step in front of a laser blast for her. There was a connection he felt with her the likes of which he hadn't experienced in years – and never had with a woman. And she was gorgeous, sexy, flirtatious. She could be disheveled and exhausted like she was now, or bloody and bruised, and he would still think she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

In short, she was incredible in every way.

He had to tell her. He couldn't hide it any longer, couldn't pretend his feelings didn't exist. In fact, it was liable to become a detriment to their bounty hunting if he held it in any longer. It no longer mattered that he had no right at all to want a woman so amazing. He would tell her, and hear what she had to say.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I'll upload the next chapter in a few days to make up for the lack of updates :) I definitely plan on continuing this story; in fact, most of it is already written or at least planned out. I just have a few portions that I'm expanding on before it's completely done. Hope you enjoy this one - a bit of a quickie, but it seems to point to good things in the next chapter!


	6. His Confession

**Chapter 6: His Confession**

"Alor'ad, need to speak with you," Torian said, his spine stiff and formal. Arikah's eyebrows lifted slightly and she glanced at Mako to gauge her reaction, which was similar.

"Hit me with it, then."

"Would prefer the conversation to be… private," he said, hesitating over the last word.

Arikah's heart began to pump faster at his demand. What could this be about? Hopefully it wasn't _another_ request to leave the ship – to leave her – and go fighting with his clan again. She respected his wishes, and certainly wouldn't hold him back from it, but she always felt the loss of his presence when he was gone. She would stare at the place he normally stood, near the crafting station, wondering how he was faring. Worrying about him.

Keeping her face carefully free from expression, she suggested lightly, "My quarters work?"

"Elek." She'd heard enough Mando'a at this point to know he meant yes.

"Okay. Ah, give me a minute, I'll be right there." Her palms were actually starting to sweat at the prospect of meeting Torian in her room. Alone. _Get a grip, Arikah_, she told herself sternly. So far, Torian had taken no further steps to respond to all her heavy-handed suggestions, which frustrated the blazes out of her. She couldn't let her hopes be raised by this strange request.

Aside from that near-kiss on Hoth. She grew warm just thinking about it, how close he'd been to her lips, how he'd been holding her arms, bringing her body up to his…

Torian turned sharply and went up to her quarters. Before the door slid closed behind him, she could see the edge of his shoulder armor as he took a seat on her bed.

Torian. On her bed.

_Get a GRIP._

She turned back to Mako, who was trying to hide a very wide grin behind her hands, but was failing miserably. Arikah broke out into a chuckle at the younger woman's enthusiasm.

"In your _quarters_, Arikah?" Mako teased, drawing out the word.

"Oh, stop," Arikah laughed. The mirth lasted a moment before fading away between the two of them and suddenly Arikah found herself worrying. What if Torian wanted to leave for good? What if he'd experienced enough of the Grand Champion and her adventures, the poor imitation of a Mandalorian, and wanted to return to his true people?

"What do you think it's about?" Arikah asked aloud.

"I have no idea," Mako shook her head. Probably one of the only things the girl _couldn't_ ferret out was information from Torian. He was so closed off to the others, only allowing himself to speak more openly around Arikah herself. "But I want details!"

Arikah smiled again and winked at Mako to soften her words. "Don't hold your breath." She looked back towards the door of her quarters, hesitant even while her body started to tingle on its own.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Mako exclaimed, giving the bounty hunter a small push.

Arikah took the steps up to her private quarters slowly, completely unsure of what to expect. Part of her was nervous, fearful of what he might say, and the other part was already unfolding a delicious anticipation, a hope and desire that this time might be different.

As she stepped through the door, Torian rose immediately. She signaled the door to shut behind her for privacy, noting how tense he looked. His deep blue eyes stared at her, his face an unreadable mask, and then he began to pace the tiny room. Leaning against the wall, she watched him circle back and forth for a moment before she finally couldn't stand it any longer. She stepped forward, putting herself in his path. When he turned back, his head jerked up as he saw that she had moved. His mouth opened, as though he was about to speak, but then he stopped. This hesitation wasn't like him. What was going on?

This _had_ to be bad news.

"Something on your mind?" Arikah encouraged, if only to get the bad news over with.

His gaze was filled with an intensity she didn't recognize as he stepped closer towards her. In automatic reaction, her own body leaned forward, eager to get closer to him.

"I'm in love with you," he said suddenly, his voice carrying the weight of surety, and waited for her reaction.

She felt everything in her body stop in that moment as the words flowed over her, bathing her with their delightfulness. But in their wake, her body had frozen in utter shock. He… was in love with her?

…Torian was in love with her.

Her brain caught up with the statement, processing it, drawing it deep within her, finally allowing her heart to continue beating. A flooding of warmth cascaded through her, so powerful she thought she might fall over, caught in the tides.

A look of worry was starting to appear on his face at her lack of reaction, a look she wanted to stave off immediately. She reached out, placing her hand at the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Closer than they'd ever been in such a romantic setting. The fear wiped from his face, replaced by that same burning intensity she'd seen a moment ago, a hunger that was similar to the look he got before battle, but also different. This was not a hunger for honor in battle, but victory of the heart.

"I love you, too," she whispered. The warmth in her heated further as his hands circled her waist, pressing his body against hers, as close to her as he could be. Her fingers twined into his thick blonde hair and she tilted her head to look up at him, her lips parted just slightly, ready, willing…

"But you're clan Mandalore, Mandalore's own adopted daughter, and I'm… arue'tal. Son of the traitor to Mandalore. I don't want to cause trouble for you." He shook his head, a line creasing between his eyebrows. He was worried about causing trouble for her, when she was in his arms, anxiously waiting for his lips to meet hers for the first time?

She had to smile, because even now, he wouldn't take the bait.

She kept her voice soft, hoping to keep the impatience out of her tone. "What matters is that I love you, Torian. I love you. Stop worrying." His eyes glinted as she repeated the words to him, desperately needed reassurance soothing him.

She used the hand wrapped in his hair to pull him down, because damn it, she couldn't wait another second.

His lips met hers in a rush, and it was like kissing him ignited a wildfire within her. This was no gradual glow, no buildup of slow kindling passion. She already had so much anticipation, had waited so long for him, that this was the equivalent of activating her flamethrower and aiming it at a forest on Tatooine. If there had been any forests on Tatooine, anyway.

His lips were warm, soft, and pliable as she kissed him with every bit of heat she felt in her, but she could feel a part of him was holding back. There was a tenseness in his jaw, a raw power he had leashed so as not to overpower her. His arms tightened around her, furthering the desire in her core. The soft moan that had come from his throat at the taste of her mouth had her mind reeling. She wanted more, and tugged his bottom lip gently with her teeth.

He broke the kiss in surprise, panting, his cheeks flushed. He stared at her, awe and desire creeping over his features in equal measure, but mostly seeking the assurance that she truly wanted this.

Oh boy, did she ever.

This time, he was the one to move. He clutched her to him again, his lips meeting hers with animalistic ferocity, his willpower torn away at her look. One of his hands left her hip to stroke her cheek, and suddenly she found her back against the wall, with Torian driving his weight into her. The move made her gasp, and he answered with a muffled noise in his throat. When her tongue darted out, sweeping his lips and seeking entry, he opened his mouth to her, his tongue dancing with hers, exploring her mouth.

The wildfire became an inferno, all consuming, impossible to ignore. She had to satisfy the heat within her, or melt in its wake.

Her fingers scrabbled against his armor, searching for the clasps that held it in place. She had managed to spring open two before his hand caught hers, and he stepped back, slipping out of her grip. His lips were the last thing to pull away, clearly reluctant to leave her. They were both breathing heavily, lips reddened and swollen.

He held both her hands in his, looking at her earnestly. "Cyare, we should wait, not rush into this."

She had to take a moment to catch her breath before responding. "Wait? Torian, you've already made me wait longer than any other man I've known." She meant to sound joking, but as soon as she said it she wished she could reel the words back in. She grimaced. _Great, Arikah, way to sound like a slut. Remind him that you've been with plenty of other men. Sure he loves that._

But he brushed past it without comment, without even blinking an eye at it. "Have to prove that I'm worthy of your love. I'm in this for more than… sex."

She suppressed a groan of frustration, the aching she felt within herself a pounding desire so fierce, it was greater than she'd ever felt. But after his words, how could she begrudge him for wanting to wait?

However she knew it would only make things harder for her. Now that she knew with certainty that he loved her, that she could get him to lose himself in her, even if just for a brief moment – she wanted him more than ever.

She gave it a final try. "You don't need to prove anything to me."

He shook his head. "Not just for you. For me." She finally nodded, holding her breath so she wouldn't sigh. He squeezed her hands, his eyes holding hers and giving her a glimpse into the depth of his feelings. Her breath caught in her throat at the look there, realizing how true his love for her was. He meant what he said. He wanted her, not for her body or her looks, like so many other men she'd been with before, but because he respected her, he admired her. And he feared he wasn't enough for her.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. However long forever turns out to be, I'm yours."

* * *

**Mando'a Translations**

_Alor'ad – _Captain

_Elek – _Yes

_Arue'tal – _Traitor's blood (taken from the game, Jogo says this to Torian multiple times)

_Cyare – _Beloved

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum – _Literally, 'I know you forever' (taken straight from the game)


End file.
